What I thought Would Happen
by Prince Mercutio
Summary: This started out as my assumptions of what was going to happen at Vault with Ivan. And then turned into Romance. Ivan and Isaac find live an adventurous life together, and their love for each other couldn't be stronger. Does it still hold up thirty years later?
1. The First Farewell

_**What I thought would happen**_

Okay, this is what I thought when Garet asked "Hey, should we stop him?" when Ivan was reading your mind in Vault (after fighting the thieves). And a little more, y'know, to make it cute~

This _can_ be a cute fluffy one-shot, or a very fluffy multi-chapter thing, but I really don't know, depends on what Ivan and Garet say while I play Golden Sun over (for the 8th time, might I say~)

Disclaimer: HAH I _wish _I owned Golden Sun; and I also wish I could buy the game, but no, we no GS_2_, not one, but two. Lame. Seriously. So yeah, I don't own.

Ivan closed his eyes and put his hand out between him and Isaac. Garet raised an eyebrow, and tapped his childhood friend's shoulder, gesturing him to lean towards him.

"Hey, should we stop him?" he asked, pointing to Ivan.

"Hm… I'll try…" Isaac said, thinking of ways to get the smaller boy's attention.

Isaac inhaled and put his hands on Ivan's shoulders. The wind adept opened his eyes in confusion, "What is it, I—"

He was interrupted by lips being pressed to his.

"That's not what I meant, Isaac!" Garet said, face-palming and grabbing Isaac's scarf.

"Oh, sorry, it was the first thing I thought of," Isaac said, turning back to face his fiery-haired friend. "Well, I stopped him from reading my mind."

"Augh…" Garet exhaled exaggeratedly.

"I-I…" Ivan started, his face flustered.

"Ah, anyway, we could just tell you about our quest; it's easier, wouldn't you say?" Isaac said, smiling.

"Y-yeah… sorry…" Ivan's head went down and he fiddled with his tunic.

"God, you're so cute!" the older blonde said, hugging the smaller boy. Garet flung his hands in the air and walked out of the room, almost falling down the crack in the floor.

"I-Isaac, please!" Ivan squirmed in the older boy's arms.

"What was that, Ivan?" Isaac asked, looking at him. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"W-well, n-not exceptionally, it is just… a tad awkward." He said, looking at his shoes, which seemed to be interesting to him at the moment.

"Ah, s-sorry," Isaac said, putting his hands up, chuckling. "Don't want to make you feel awkward."

"Issokay, anyway, I have to go now, I need to return to Master Hammet." Ivan said, smiling, walking over to the last red chest in the room. He opened it and pulled out the stolen Shaman's Rod. Ivan nodded to Isaac, a blush on his face, and left. Isaac nodded and left as well.

Garet was leaning against the wall adjacent to the ladder, and waited for his childhood friend. _Never knew he was gay, but okay. _Garet thought. _Well, Ivan is kinda cute, definitely Isaac's type, if I didn't know any better. Ah, if only I could be match-maker. That's Jenna's job; she's a girl._

"You know, having such sexist thoughts isn't very nice; especially when they're about one of your close friends." Ivan said, giggling. He walked off out of Vault and didn't turn back to look at the fiery-headed male.

"The hell..?" Garet watched as his figure disappeared around the corner and pouted. "I _hate_ it when my mind is being read…"

"I find the feeling tingly." Isaac said, making his friend turn to face him. "It's like his power tickles your brain or something. Anyway, we have to keep moving on."

"Right, right," Garet looked away. He smirked and began walking towards the exit of the village. "So... When were you going to tell me you played for the other team, Isaac~?"

"W-what?" the Venus adept's mouth dropped as he processed the question. "W-what do you—I—are you saying—"

"Relax, Isaac, not like I'm against homosexuals, just wondering."

"I-I"

Garet ruffled Isaac's hair and laughed. "Let's go, we might bump into the little 'cutie' again." He nudged his friend and laughed again at the blush forming on his face.

Isaac muttered under his breath, but Garet heard each word already.

"_I hope we do…_"


	2. The Second Farewell

Disclaimers: Disclaimed

Warnings: No exact warnings. No spoilers, nothing important. Only Ivan and Isaac fluff.

I've decided to make this a three-shot. Only three chapters. Including the first chapter. One chapter for each game. So yeah. I don't want to leave this fic unfinished, nor do I wish to continue writing for it!

So, onward with second installment! Now in the setting of GS2! This is at the Jupiter tower. Because that's probably the only part that I remember right now. I'm also going to dramatize it. Because they were _way_ too calm about the situation. To me, at least.

"Isaac! Oh, gods, please…" Ivan cradled his leader's head. Isaac's eye lids were clenched in pain and he was gripping the now empty star pouch. "Hey, just look at me, Isaac. They'll come get us, don't worry."

_Shit… when did Ivan get so blurry?_ Isaac licked his dry lips. He could taste blood from a gash in his lower lip. "I… Ivan, hey…"

"Oh, please don't talk, Isaac. You're in pain right now. Mia will get here soon, I promise!" Ivan spoke in a hushed tone. He was choking back tears. Of course he knew his friends would arrive soon to help, but seeing Isaac incredibly bloody like this still scared him. Ivan stroked the side of Isaac's sweaty and grimy face. It was a gentle act Isaac used with him whenever he had fainted during battle (which was a little too often) and they found a small secluded area to rest.

Isaac reached up to meet Ivan's gentle touch. He brought the small hand to his lips and kissed his palm. The salty sweat stung the open flesh on his cheek and lip, but he really didn't give a damn right now. He just needed to feel Ivan's skin.

"Hey, before I black out, will you kiss me?" Isaac smiled faintly, looking up at the young adept.

"W-what? Isaac, what are you saying?" Ivan blushed madly. "This isn't time to talk nonsense!"

"Well, you…" a groan of pain interrupted Isaac, "ah… you never initiate a kiss with me, not until you think I'm asleep…"

Ivan pulled his hand away, covering his blushing face. "I—you weren't asleep?"

"Pshhhh…" Isaac chuckled lazily, his vision getting blurrier by the minute. "Of course I wasn't… Having you next to me... I can't sleep lightly… Always have to make sure... You're there…"

Ivan bit his lip. He hesitantly leaned forward, brushing his lips across Isaac's. He started to pull back, but he pressed forward again, fully kissing his leader. Ivan took Isaac's hand and laced their fingers together. He licked at Isaac's bloody lip, affectionately, not expecting Isaac to open his mouth and capture his tongue. He mewled in surprise, but didn't pull away.

Their kiss escalated and heated up, tongues wrestling and teeth clacking, until Ivan pulled away for a fraction of a second. Isaac smiled and passed out, the pain too strong for him.

Ivan resumed cradling his leader's head. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes. He gasped as he heard hurried footsteps, and grabbed for his rapier. _Oh, please be Mia, please be Garet!_

Fortunately, it was and Ivan wanted to jump up and hug Mia and Garet both for coming to their rescue. But, of course, there was the ragged blonde on his lap he had to take into consideration.

"We're here!" Mia gasped. "Oh my!"

"Yikes, how long has he been out?" Garet asked.

"Just a few minutes. I tried to keep him awake as long as possible…" Ivan gently put Isaac's limp head into the healing hands of Mia, who immediately went to using her Psynergy.

"Thank god we arrived when we did. Karst and Agatio sure pulled a number on you guys." Garet said, helping Ivan up onto his feet. "How are you holding up, by the way?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine. Compared to Isaac, that is. He was defending me for a majority of the fight… Gods, if only I was stronger. He wouldn't have been this beat up if only I could hold my own in a fight…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. You did all you could, you're much more useful in other ways in a battle, you know." Garet pat his ally on the back. He continued the small gesture until he noticed a large stain of blood on Ivan's tunic. "Whoa, hombre, that's a lot of blood on your side. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine. This must be Isaac's blood." Ivan pulled at his tunic to look at the deep red, almost black, stain. It looked too wet to be someone else's blood and it was on his side, not his front, where Isaac had been resting.

"Oh, Gods! That's _your_ blood, Ivan!" Garet lifted the adept's tunic to examine the wound. There was a large, gaping hole in Ivan's side; a flap of skin was barely hanging on. His skin was all discoloured and there were a large amount of contusions around the broken flesh. "How are you not passed out, Ivan?! You're losing too much blood!"

"What? I—I wasn't injured during the battle!" Ivan went to touch his wound, but Garet grabbed his hand and shoved it away.

"No, man, you are _not _touching that hole. Not until Mia looks at this." Garet turned to the Mercury adept. "How much longer is that going to take? Ivan needs some attention over here."

"I'm… just about done…" Mia said, trying not to break her concentration. "Ah…" she set her hands down at her sides. "Alright, he should wake up in a few minutes. Let me take a look at you, Ivan—Holy great mother of Gaia! What happened to you?!"

"I'm fine! I can't feel it, it's nothing!" Ivan protested. Mia's long fingers felt around his abdomen, around the surrounding area of the wound.

She ripped off a part of her long sleeve and cleaned up the massive amount of blood. Ivan did not wince at all. He was too busy looking over at Isaac's limp body.

Isaac moaned in pain, his muscles were sore. He rubbed his head and turned towards his friends. "H-hey, is Ivan okay? What's happened?"

Garet walked over and knelt down to Isaac's level. He's got a huge hole in his side and he keeps saying he can't feel it. Mia's working on him right now."

"W-what? Ivan was injured?!" Isaac shot up and jumped towards Mia and Ivan. Mia huffed and told him to stand back.

"I-Isaac! You're okay!" Ivan smiled. His eyes grew wide as he felt a rush of pain shoot up from his side. "Augh! Gods!"

"That was the slowest reaction I've ever seen." Garet said.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, sweetie!" Mia said.

"Augh! It wasn't you…"Ivan said, curling forward but was forced to sit back up by Garet. "Ah… I was so worried about you, Isaac… I guess I didn't notice I was in pain until I saw you were fine…"

"Gods, Ivan…" He reached out to take his trembling hand. He kissed his palm and gave a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright now, I'm here with you."

"Stay like that, Ivan, stay calm. When you're stressed out, it makes it harder for me to heal you because you're resisting it." Mia said. Her hands were trembling from the overuse. Her Psynergy was slowly draining.

Ivan slowly shut his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. Maybe a little too deeply. His brain felt dizzy and like it was jumping _down_ at the same time as turning left. He blacked out.

Waking up, Ivan found that he was in Isaac's arms in an Inn. On instinct, he shot up and jumped out of the bed. "The lighthouse! Oh Gods! Felix!" Isaac reached out for his arm and pulled him back onto the shared bed.

"Hey, hey, calm yourself, Ivan. We're just resting up at an inn. The whole situation has been taken care of. I don't think you remember, but you woke up after fainting on us and we confronted Felix and his group. We agreed to meet here." Isaac shushed the smaller boy. He stroked the back of his head, attempting (and succeeding) to calm him down.

Ivan relaxed and curled into Isaac's touch. _We're safe now. Everything will be fine for now. We'll be fine. _I'll _be fine…_

So… How'd you like it? I added a little more than I intended. Almost made a gosh-darned story out of it.

Alright, so a heads-up for the third and final chapter: It's going to get a little angsty up here. And angst is not my thing. Actually, when I read fanfiction, I look for fics that do not have the "Angst" or "Hurt/Comfort" tags on it. Ugh. I just hate feeling sad and sympathetic for fictional beings. I believe that fictional characters should get happy endings and endings that we, people in real-life, rarely receive. That's my feel-good drug: happy fanfiction! I'm looking for a resolution I know I'll never have for myself!

But anyway, this next chapter will have angst in it. Because we all know that Isaac and Ivan are put into a situation where none of us fan girls can ship them anymore without feeling bad about the third party. Unless you fan girls always right about pre-Dark Dawn Isaac and Ivan. I actually LOVE how Dark Dawn Isaac loves. I love his manly chin-strap beard. It's so cool and his trench coat is the 'cherry on top' for me!


	3. No More Farewells

What I thought would happen 3

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed_

_Here's a little ditty. I was sad that Ivan wasn't in GS3. I really was uber disappointed, especially after seeing the older Isaac. HE HAS A BEARD. That's awesome. Really cool. But what would Ivan have looked like? Idk. So I looked up what other people thought he'd look like in dA and based the story Ivan on the Ivan drawn by Sora-G-Silverwind ( browse . deviant art art/ Adult –Ivan -190 357 69 2)_

* * *

Isaac set his pen down and looked out his window. So much has happened since his journey ended, and even more has happened since Matthew's began. To be honest, he missed adventuring with Mia and Garet and especially Ivan. Ivan was his best friend and for a while, his lover. Gods, he still loved him. But Ivan didn't seem like he cared much for him anymore. When they returned home to a New Vale and everything settled, Ivan was the same as always. Until maybe a week later.

A week after they had settled back into their lives, Jenna approached Isaac and asked him if he would like to stay for dinner one night. Felix had left home to learn about the world with Piers (but Isaac knew better, they were eloping), and said she felt lonely without him around. To comfort Jenna, he agreed. The rest of the month was like this: Jenna served Isaac dinner and Ivan seemed to be less around. He had his own life; Isaac wasn't thinking he was the only thing he had. But it saddened Isaac to see less of his lover.

Ivan chose to live outside of town, though he never said why. He never even told Isaac why he desired to live away from him; one would think that after everything they had been through he would want to be closer to his lover.

So, Ivan came by less and less, and Jenna walked into his home more and more. Soon, Isaac would only see Ivan once a week and then once a month, and then he'd be lucky enough to see him in a three month span. Isaac went to go to Ivan's house of course, but he was never home. He seemed to just disappear from his life once he left the village.

Isaac never gave up on seeing Ivan, though; he would venture off into the woods and find Ivan's house on random days at random times to possibly catch him on the off chance Ivan would be home. But all hours of the days he would venture out, Ivan just wasn't there.

He asked Garet and Mia and even Felix if they had heard anything from Ivan. But no one had heard anything. One night, as on many nights afterwards, Isaac sat up at night looking towards the skies for anything, any sort of answers as to the whereabouts of Ivan. He heard a knock on his door and brightened up. In the back of his mind he was praying that it was Ivan—but it wasn't; instead, he was greeted by the excitable Jenna. She was even happier than she had ever been, but she looked as though she was holding back her excitement.

Isaac, now disappointed and not really caring for what Jenna had to say anymore, asked her why she was at his doorsteps.

"I noticed you were melancholic lately and wanted to know if you needed any company. I know it has been a difficult year, since your mother passed and your best friend has up and disappeared. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, Isaac." She said, voice chipper. She invited herself inside and took a spot on Isaac's couch.

Isaac sighed and thought of Jenna's words. _Your best friend has up and disappeared_… _He really has left my life_. Isaac decided to give in and let Jenna comfort him.

It was years later that he heard from Ivan again, a decade later in fact. Ivan flew in like the wind, reminding Isaac of all the things he loved about him! But as excited as he was to see his lover again, Ivan was indifferent about Isaac. He shook his hand, chatted briefly with him, and was very obviously avoiding communication with Isaac.

Isaac, feeling the coldness from his _ex-_lover, as much as it pained him to think of it like that, decided to give him his space that he was obviously asking for. As Ivan was leaving New Vale, and his friends were saying their farewells to Ivan, Isaac took Jenna aside and got down on one knee and proposed to her.

She was gleeful, whispering things like "I have been waiting for this my whole life," and hugging Isaac tightly. Isaac felt nothing at first, but taking one final glance at Ivan's back, which was pea-size by now, he decided to give up and love Jenna as much as he has loved Ivan all of these years.

Another year had gone by and Ivan began making regular trips to New Vale. Isaac and Jenna had wed in the early spring and Mia and Garet were thinking of coupling together. Ivan still had that indifferent attitude towards Isaac, which seemed to become more and more strenuous for him. As a solution, Isaac decided to take Jenna and their soon-to-be born son to live farther away, maybe up a mountain or near a river. Anywhere but here, where Ivan was familiar with.

The move was fast, just like Isaac had planned. They left during the fall season as to avoid having to move through snow and through the heat. Garet helped with the move; occasionally he would ask why he was doing this. Isaac looked at his childhood friend and said "It's like when a woman cuts her hair: to forget and to change."

Even if Garet didn't understand, he patted his friend's shoulder and didn't ask another question. After everything was settled in their new flat up in the mountains, Isaac had sent for Jenna to join him. Before she left, she had given birth to their new son. She waited until she got up to Isaac for him to name their beautiful little boy.

Isaac named their son Matthew and they lived happily together up in their mountain flat. But now Jenna is gone, his mountain flat is gone, and Matthew is carrying on his legacy. All he has to his lonely life is his research on Mt. Aleph and all of Matthew's baby pictures. It has been ten years since he's lived in his house on Mt. Aleph with Garet and their sons.

A knock was heard, interrupting Isaac from his memories. _The door? But it's evening; Garet should be down the mountain by now._ _Did he forget something? I swear, sometimes that man…_ Isaac got up from his desk and made his way to the door.

"Garet, what did you leave this time—Ivan." Isaac stared at his friend surprised. "Ah, I thought you were Garet; he was just here earlier. What brings you up this side of the mountain, Ivan?" He asked, stepping aside to allow his friend entrance.

"I just wanted to chat. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever." Ivan smiled. He smiled with his mouth, but his eyes were cast downwards, the floor seeming to be more interesting.

"It has been twenty, maybe thirty years since we had a proper conversation, longer than five minutes." Isaac said coldly. He didn't want to sound spiteful, but he couldn't help it. He was boiling with anger and frustration and he just wanted to punch Ivan square in the jaw and then hug and cradle him in his arms for hours and hours—no, no, he has given up, he cannot be thinking like this anymore.

"That would be my fault, but you… you probably already know that." Ivan made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. "I wanted to make amends with you, Isaac. We haven't had the best relationship in years, and I—I don't know…"

"You don't know? Ivan, I—!" Isaac's voice began to rise with anger. He sighed and tried to compose himself. "I haven't talked to you in twenty years… And I've missed you so much…" Isaac sat down adjacent to Ivan in his large armchair.

Isaac looked at Ivan with saddened eyes. His appearance hasn't changed much; he was still baby faced, though his features were sharper, but he was more sun kissed and had much longer hair tied back in a low ponytail. He had a bit of grime on his face, though he looked like he tried to clean himself up before climbing the mountain here. Actually, he had grease stains and grime on his clothes; his leather vest, his green shirt, his tattered jeans. He looked as if he was under a machine all day. "Why do you want to 'make amends' now?"

"I wanted to, years ago, but I couldn't bring myself to… to… I… I don't know, Isaac." Ivan leaned into the couch, not wanting to be close to Isaac even by air. "When I talk to you I don't think I get my point across, so—."

"So what, you just _stop_ talking to me entirely to save yourself the trouble?" Isaac laced his fingers together and crossed his legs. He just wanted to close himself off from this man.

"No, no I… What happened after everything, I was happy, you were happy, I just—!"

"You just what? If you were so happy, why did you leave me? Why did you just disappear from my life?" Isaac was losing his composure. He didn't want to get angry at Ivan; he just can't hold it in anymore. "Why would you push me away? I thought you loved me, I thought _I_ loved _you_."

Ivan winced at those words. Isaac lost it. He jumped forward and grabbed that green collar and yanked Ivan up roughly. "Why?! Why did you leave me?"

"Jenna asked me to!" Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands on Isaac's chest. He wanted to get away, run away from Isaac as far as he could, but he wouldn't dare ruin this even more.

Isaac released Ivan's collar and glared quizzically at the slighter man. "Jenna? This is your excuse? _Jenna_ asked you to _abandon_ me and never even give me as much as a goodbye or a Dear John? Like I would believe _that_." Isaac shoved Ivan back down and sat next to him. "Why."

Ivan breathed in. He had to do this. "Jenna… when we returned to your home… She asked me if I was… _with you_. When I said yes, she told me that it would fail, that you would not stay… well, you wouldn't continue to like me, because the only reason why you loved me during our journey was because Garet had Mia, she was gone, and I was the only thing remotely like a girl and you needed a release and it was all a huge lie, everything that you've told me and every single time you held me, good lord I believed her that it was all a lie! I truly believed that you would eventually revert back to your old life and leave me out of it because I wasn't good enough and I… I'm sorry… I love you, Isaac. I've never stopped loving you. But Jenna told me to give you up because it was never going to last, it was never going to work… And I just… I just couldn't stand seeing her around you so I left. I left and wanted to come back, to take you back, but I wasn't strong enough. I've never been strong enough. I…"

Ivan curled away from Isaac, not wanting to be close to him at all. A hand grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him closer. Isaac guided Ivan away from the armrest and to his chest. There was resistance at first, but finally the slighter man released his death grip on the armrest and clung to Isaac, crying and breathing into his warm chest.

"Ivan… Shh, it's okay…" He stroked Ivan's hair. Isaac wrapped his arms around him and felt tears peeking at the edges of his eyes as well. "Ivan… I love you, I always have. Nothing has changed that. Not even Jenna."

"B-but… I thought… Gods… I'm stupid…" Ivan buried his face into the warm expanse of Isaac's shirt. "I don't know why I am so god damn stupid…"

Isaac kissed the top of his beloved's head. He undid the ponytail and ran his hands through Ivan's golden locks. "I missed you so much, Ivan. I couldn't handle living without you…"

"As did I… I tried so hard to forget, but I couldn't." Ivan smiled through his tears. "I even tried finding comfort in a _woman_ to try and forget about you. That didn't work out at all. I get drunk one night, wake up, and find a weird green haired woman in my bed. Nine months later she claims I got her pregnant! I never touched another woman ever again, fearing the same thing would happen…"

"That's why you… whatever, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now." Isaac chuckled and kissed Ivan's tear dampened cheeks. "I… Gods, it's been too long for me. I haven't touched your soft skin in so long. I haven't stroked your hair in forever…" He pressed a chaste kiss on Ivan's lips. "I haven't kissed you in much too long." They both smiled and kissed once again. It was sweet and brought about memories from their past; their first encounter in Vault, their first kiss, the first time they shared a bed, the first time they shared a bed _naked_, the first time they had a spat… everything was coming back and their regrets were washing away. They didn't even have to speak, that kiss told each other everything.

All of their mistakes, all of their self-told lies, dissolved in the warmth of each other. Isaac lifted Ivan onto his lap and they hugged each other tight but never disconnecting their lips.

Ivan was the first to break their connection. They were both out of breath and incredibly flushed. "I never got to tell you… I love this beard. You look incredibly manly."

Isaac laughed and kissed Ivan's cheek. "And you grew out your hair. I love it."

"I just never got around to cutting it. But I like it too. It makes me look cool, huh?" Ivan chuckled. He pressed his forehead to Isaac's and closed his eyes.

"I missed this. I don't know how I've lived this long without this." Isaac said. "I'm glad I left Jenna. I just couldn't live with her not being you."

"You'd rather live alone than with Jenna?"

"No, I live with Garet, his kid, and my kid. I'm not that lonely. Just couldn't handle touching someone who wasn't you."

"I love you so much, Isaac…" Ivan said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Never leave me again."

"No, no more farewells."

"Maybe to Jenna. She is so going to get a bitch slap. Breaking up a gay couple? That's just wrong."

"Don't ruin the moment. I don't like her name right now."

"Alright darling. Bed time?"


End file.
